


Ong Seongwoo is...

by worthlessjerk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, but i just had to write it, i love these two so much, ok so this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthlessjerk/pseuds/worthlessjerk
Summary: Daniel’s thoughts on who he thinks Ong Seongwoo is.





	Ong Seongwoo is...

**Author's Note:**

> so if you're wondering about the timeline of this fic it's set at the PD101 times BECAUSE I FIND FALLING IN LOVE ON A REALITY SHOW VERY FUCKIN ROMANTIC AND I CANNOT GET OVER IT   
> also i'm sorry in advance for mistakes so if you find any pls inform me!! english is not my first language anddddd it was originally my fic in my mother tongue but i've decided to translate it lol  
> anyway yeah hope you'll like it anyway („ಡωಡ„)

Ong Seongwoo is all about smiles and good mood. He is about the reassuring hand on your shoulder and “I will help you if anything happens”. He is about the calloused palms and thin lips. He is about the constellation of moles on the left cheek. He is about the huge eyes that you cannot refuse. He is about the muffled chuckles at three a.m. He is about the sympathetic nods.

Ong Seongwoo is a whole universe of emotions that Daniel has never wanted to experience in the first place. And Seongwoo is so awesome that it is impossible to hate him even if you want to do so. And he’s brilliant at dancing, too. Daniel is sorely biting on his lips while intently watching all the smooth movements Seongwoo makes in the corner of the rehearsal room. His eyes are met with the reflection of Seongwoo’s intense glance and he feels the taste of blood on his bottom lip.

Ong Seongwoo is the friendliness no one asked for. He is the tight hugs, hands on your waist and refreshing whispers right in the ear lobe. He is the shivers down your spine and the light trembling in your body. He is the professionalism on stage, the special aura that makes it impossible to tear your gaze away. He is the personal sunshine for every contestant of the show, because he draws away all of the negative thoughts and makes a smile appear on your face even if you didn’t want that happening at all. But some time ago Kang Daniel finds out that it is not the end.

Ong Seonwoo is also the barrier that covers his personal worries. He is the literal journal of unsaid complaints. He is the glassy eyes without a single shred tear, because he wasn’t made for crying. He is all about comforting other people, but ignoring his own problems. He is all about forgetting of his own happiness. He is all about giving everything he has to others, because maybe if he makes them feel good, he himself will feel just a little bit better, too. Ong Seongwoo is a fake confidence that covers the ocean of self-consciousness and doubts.

Daniel is grateful for having an opportunity to know this side of his hyung, but he is very confused. He got lost in the wilds called “The Soul of Ong Seongwoo” while attempting to understand more. To him it all seems really weird and surreal. Seongwoo is so different and complicated, but that makes him more intrigued and attracted. Although it seemed like he cannot be intrigued and attracted even more, he still is. And now this resembles some unhealthy obsession. 

Daniel is well aware of the fact that he should not feel this way about an opponent. He doesn’t see the rival in Seongwoo at all, even though it would be better if he did. All Daniel does is silently admire the view, biting his lips, and try to figure out which cat breed Seongwoo looks like the most.

Ong Seongwoo is the passionate feeling that took over Daniel’s heart. And it is not possible to put it into words. Friendship is a term that cannot describe it fully. While love is something too bounded. A strong bond like this can only be felt and certainly not to be conveyed in words.

During five months Kang Daniel gets to know more and more about Seongwoo. And there wasn’t a single day when he regretted it. Because sometimes Ong Seongwoo is all about being wounded and weak and Daniel is always ready to be there for him. Sometimes Ong Seongwoo is all about the uneven smirks and “Why are you such a fool, Danny-ah”. And also, behind the closed doors and just for him Ong Seongwoo is all about tender fingers in his hair and soft kisses. This side is the most appealing for Daniel. Seongwoo, vulnerable and sincere. Seongwoo, his and only his for a few moments. Daniel greedily clings to his hyung, trying to remember these times as clear as possible, so he will be able to endlessly replay them in his mind later.

After a hundred days eighteen hours and forty minutes it turns out that Ong Seonwoo has a brand new color to a pallete Daniel made for him inside his head.  
Now, Ong Seongwoo is his group mate. And together, they will walk on the flower path accompanied by the flashes of cameras and screams of the loyal fans. Daniel has absolutely no regrets and he is really happy. He has even more time to spend by his hyung’s side.

Ong Seongwoo is a single tear and “We’ve done it, Niel-ah”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i will be reaaaaallyyyyy happy if you leave a comment cause i'm very interested in what you guys think about this fic soooooo.............. comments are appreciated yeah


End file.
